Sheldon Cooper
"BAZINGA!" 'Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D., '''is one of the main characters of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. Though not always malevolent, he has proven himself to be quite a nuisance to his friends, even becoming the main antagonist of several episodes. He is portrayed by Jim Parsons, who won two Emmy Awards for the role. Background Sheldon was born in a Walmart in Galveston, Texas to George Cooper Sr. and Mary Cooper, and was officiated at the Lawrence Memorial Hospital, although he actually "fell out" of Mary at a K-mart in 1980. He has a twin sister named Missy and an older brother named George Jr., both described by their mother to be "dumb as soup." Sheldon was raised according to his mother' Evangelical Christian beliefs, e.g., learning how to pray and becoming the co-captain of the East Texan Christian Youth Holy Roller Bowling League Championship team, seven-to-twelve year-old division. Meanwhile, he was forced to watch football by his father. Like a typical nerd, Sheldon was bullied a lot during his childhood, mostly because he constantly expressed intellectual superiority to his peers (as he does now.) The bullying consisted of, but was not limited to, being beaten up, getting swirlies (even in church), noogies and wedgies, and having his personal belongings stolen. Sheldon even tells Amy Farrah Fowler that his childhood was "hell." Further anecdotes reveal he built a so-called "Sonic Death Ray" that didn't even slow down the neighbor kids (all it did was annoy their dog), and constructed an armed robot using integrated circuits from ceramic semiconductor substrates cooked in a modified Easy-Bake Oven, to defend his room from Missy(whose eyebrows were burned off as a result of a malfunction). Sheldon was also beaten up by his brother and sister, with Missy usually kicking Sheldon in his crotch. Sheldon entered college at the age of eleven, right after completing the fifth grade at Johnson Elementary School. He also, at this time, conducted experiments involving the height of stairs only to deduce that if a step on a staircase is two millimeters off or more, a person is likely to trip - his findings evidenced by his father breaking his clavicle. When Sheldon was thirteen, he attempted to build a nuclear reactor in order to provide free electricity for his town, but it failed after a government agent informed him that it was illegal to store Yellowcake uranium in a shed; he then had a big tantrum as a result. When Sheldon was fourteen years old, he graduated college summa cum laude, began graduate school, and was the youngest person at the time to receive the Stevenson Award at "fourteen and a half." He received his first doctorate at the age of sixteen and he then spent four years on his second dissertation, before obtaining his current position. Seven years prior to the start of the series, Leonard Hofstadter moved into Apartment 4A after Sheldon drove his previous roommate insane. Sheldon forced Leonard to sign a roommate agreement that essentially reduced him to slavery, but later showed some level of humanity by saving Leonard from an exploding experimental rocket - the resulting explosion destroyed the apartment building's elevator - and not notifying the authorities; he also prevented Leonard from being sent to federal prison by driving off a North Korean spy who was attempting to seduce Leonard into divulging vital government secrets. It was around this time that he also met Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh "Raj" Koothrapali, and established his "spot" on the couch. Personality Notable Crimes Antagonistic Roles Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Softer Side Category:Protagonists Category:Sitcom Category:TV Show Category:Male Category:On-Off Antagonist Category:Live-Action Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats